<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't You See What You Do To Me by QueenBookBuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210844">Can't You See What You Do To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff'>QueenBookBuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High on Summer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>That '70s Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Perspective, Crossing the line, Desire, F/M, Hyde's perspective, Not Canon Compliant, Summer of Season 5, alternative universe, wanting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyde has gotten a taste of what he craves and he is hooked. There is no drug like Jackie. There is no high like the initial rush of getting what you desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>High on Summer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't You See What You Do To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will examine how Hyde feels about Jackie the summer that changed it all. It will be almost entirely from his perspective. Almost all my stories diverge from canon due to the fact that I want to see more out of the characters.</p><p>This may not be my best editing effort, I apologize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Jackie, there is no way you don’t know that you are torturing me. It’s only been a week since I've had the privilege to taste her. It’s only been 24 hours since I ran my hand down her soft skin and heard her moan my name, and I already need my next fix. I knew this would happen, if I had any money I would have bet the house in Vegas that touching her would heighten my craving.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, I feel like Jackie could be her own <em> Afterschool Special </em>, the kind they make us watch in school to tell us; not to drink, smoke, get high or have sex. She fits the mold, she’s the new drug on the scene, you are offered a taste and the next thing you know people are crying, some soap opera tragedy happens, but the guy who got a taste, he is fucked for life. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jackie: A cautionary tale, starring Steven Fucking Hyde.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I knew as soon as I her drank her in, it would be all I could think about. Our kiss, on Veteran’s Day, was nothing compared to what the last week has been. I wonder if she knows this has been the best week of my life? Because if tomorrow it was over and the Gods said I could repeat one week of my life again before I died, last week would be it. Every day, I’ve sat in my chair thumping my leg in pure agitation waiting for her to appear. I get my shit together every time right before she flounces in the door, because I refuse to let her know how much I want her every fucking second of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Woman there is <b> <em>NO WAY,</em> </b> you didn’t wear that outfit to drive me insane. I am near killing Forman, who is blocking me from getting my next high. Doll, I promise you I am going to make you pay in all the best ways for being a little temptress. I can barely keep my eyes off of you, thank God I have sunglasses, or there would be no way anyone wouldn’t know that I want to take you right there on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Currently I am glaring at Forman, I am mentally shooting two thoughts at him</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Go the Fuck Away and I Hate You” over and over again, </em>
</p><p> </p><p> I am wishing death upon my best friend because Jackie is sitting on the couch in a crop top and a long skirt, and I am beyond turned on. That strip of skin, between her top and skirt, is like a red flag in front of a bull. Her hair is in a high pony tail, causing all her sweet skin to be in my view. It is positively begging to be kissed and nibbled. Let me tell you something Jackie, it is my goal to kiss every inch of your skin. It is like the nectar of the Gods and I’m never going to stop drinking it as long as it is offered. </p><p> </p><p>I am watching Jackie out of the corner my eye, and she is squirming, it is killing me. Jackie, my dear, you are impatient for what you want. I love that I am making her squirm. I want all the things with her. I want her naked spread out before me, like the Goddess Fez calls her, but she has kept it too heavy kissing. Every teenage boy instinct I have wants to push, but I refuse to be Kelso, who I know pressured her. How do I know? Because I got to listen to the “I’m Nailing Jackie Chronicles.” </p><p> </p><p>I’m not judging him for the sex because I have been around the block, but I don’t talk about it to other guys. It is absolutely shitty. If the girls want to blab, that is on them. I wonder why Jackie hasn’t brought up us telling the crew. It seems unlike you, Jackie, you always want to talk about freaking everything. I’ve been expecting you to be all </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Steven What does this mean?” </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Steven is this a fling?” </em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Steven are we telling people?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> <em> “Steven what about Kelso?” </em></p><p> </p><p>That last one is why I don’t want to talk about it, <em> “What about Kelso?” </em> I could give two fucks about him. I don’t want to tell any of them because they are all going to freak, and I have no time for that. I just want you, Jackie. I want it to just be us before they start with their judgment and preaching from their high horses. It hasn’t even happened yet, and I am already pissed off. I will never understand why everyone is cool, with Kelso banging every girl in town, while Jackie must wait for his return. </p><p> </p><p>I am brought back to my hell chamber by a frustrated and bitchy Jackie,</p><p> </p><p>“This is boring! I am tired of sitting in this stupid, stinky basement.”</p><p> </p><p>I can’t help myself, I just can’t “I don’t recall anyone asking you here, Princess!”</p><p> </p><p> I make sure to say it with the most condescending tone as possible followed by my trade mark smirk. </p><p> </p><p>Jackie, you are so easy to mess with, your eyes go dark with annoyance, your cheek bones dance with a delicate pink, and my favorite is your whole body tightens. It makes me want to do everything I can to relax you. </p><p> </p><p>Before she can reply to my banter, my dumbass best friend takes it from messing around to him being a dick,</p><p> </p><p>“No Joke Devil! Why are you even here? Kelso isn’t here and either is Donna who only kind of likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jackie, you are not one to take abuse and not dish it back out. I watch your eyes narrow, you tip your aristocratic chin up and get ready to slice him to pieces. I know there is no way you are taking the high road. Despite our Zen lessons, you have the soul of a brawler. I absolutely love that about you.  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Geek, you are so naive, Donna’s called me several times this summer. Perhaps you are the one that isn’t important to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Eric’s eyes go wide and full of hurt, but he isn’t going to back down. He volleys back,</p><p> </p><p>“I bet Kelso hasn’t called you, after all he ran away from you. Who could blame him?”</p><p> </p><p>Jackie, this is a pivotal moment in our relationship that you don’t even know that we are having. I am desperate to not recognize pain in your eyes when Kelso is brought up, I don’t want to be your second choice or his place holder until he rolls back in town. I am watching everything about you, your eyes, your body, and to notice if you dig your fingers into your palm to keep yourself from crying.  </p><p> </p><p>She marches up to him and I almost laugh out loud when Forman tenses his body. Jackie is famous for shin kicks. They hurt like hell, I know that is what he thinks is coming, but my unpredictable and ruthless Jackie, once again surprises me. She leans towards him, takes one of her well manicured nails puts it underneath Eric’s chin to tip it up. The room is frozen, inside my head I am yelling</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Run Forman!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid geek, I broke up with Kelso, I don’t give a damn what he is doing or who he is doing in Califorina.” </p><p> </p><p>The tension in the air is terrible, I am powerless to do anything, I am paralyzed by the last statement. She broke up with Kelso. Jackie, that is the going to change everything, the next time we are together, I am going to show you how much I appreciate that statement. Forman breaks the stillness by screaming</p><p> </p><p>“Damn Jackie!” I watch him double over, she had kicked him viciously. </p><p> </p><p>She spins on her heel and starts to stomp out. I am watching her, waiting to see if she is going to give me any type of signal. Right when she hits the door she looks back over her shoulder and winks at me. The door slams, and I am left scrambling for a reason to follow her. </p><p> </p><p>Eric saves me unwittingly by throwing me a life line, “She is evil! I can’t believe she has talked to Donna, but Donna hasn’t talked to me.” </p><p> </p><p>He looks at me like I’m supposed to say something back, as if we haven’t been friends since preschool, and he doesn’t know I’m not going to be helpful. I shrug my shoulders, and then he stomps off to go sulk in his room. I’ve never been so thrilled Eric is a giant drama queen. He won’t be back down for hours, which leaves me time to find Jackie and drink from the pool of fucking hot.</p><p> </p><p>I stride towards the door, pull it open, and there she is sitting on the steps, leaning back on her elbows resting on the concrete. I didn’t think it was possible, but I’ve never seen her look sexier. Jackie, this day is about to get ten times better than it was five minutes ago. I reach out my hand to her, saying nothing but saying everything. Her eyes go an impossible shade of brown and green, and then damn her, she bits that sweet pouty lip. </p><p> </p><p>I don’t why you are hesitating, it is just like the first time on the couch when you took my glasses off. I don’t know what you are looking for, but it makes me sweat. I quirk my eyebrow at you, silently demanding that <em> you make your decision before I lose my fucking mind. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Again, I witness it. I watch the click, and she puts her petite hand in my hand. I am transported back to the night of prom when she slid her hand into mine, and that jolt ran through my body. I can’t hold back anymore, I pull her roughly against me and kiss her, desperate for the exhilaration that is her desire.</p><p> </p><p>She lets out a soft moan, and I am done, my control is snapped. Before, I know it I have her up against the concrete wall, our lips never breaking. I take one hand, and do what I’ve been thinking about since her highness pranced in this morning. I rub my thumb across that bare strip of skin. I feel her shudder, and it takes everything I have not to lift her skirt and just take her right there. I pull back, so I can her eyes while I continue to caress the sensitive skin. </p><p> </p><p>“Steven. I don’t, I can’t think” she whispers. </p><p> </p><p>I start pressing my mouth on the exposed skin around her neck, still slowly sliding my fingers over her flesh that is now alive with goose bumps. Who knew simply feeling her skin could be so fucking hot. With each kiss I say </p><p> </p><p><em> “This is what you get for teasing me,” </em> and then I lightly nibble her ear.</p><p> </p><p><em> “This is for trying to torture me with this outfit,” </em>as I use my tongue to trace a line down her neck </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think I know that you want to drive me out of my mind. I can pay that back tenfold Doll.” I nip her shoulder, listening for her to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, I hear her say, “Is that so?” </p><p> </p><p>The next thing I know her hands are under my shirt, and her fingers start tracing lines up my chest. Damn you Jackie, damn you to hell, how I am ever supposed to forget your touch on my chest. I might as well get a tattoo, because the texture of your finger tips is going to be burned into my skin forever.</p><p> </p><p>As much as I don’t want her to know what she does to me I mutter “Fuck Jacks, that feels good.”</p><p> </p><p>I see that devil smile spread slowing across her face, and it just makes me even harder. </p><p> </p><p>I whisper in her ear “Don’t play games, Doll that you can’t win.”</p><p> </p><p> I drop to my knees, and I start worshiping the seductive patch of skin that is usually hidden. I am teasing her belly button with soft kisses. Her hands instantly snake in my hair, and I don’t even now if she knows she says it, but I hear her throaty voice rough with desire sigh,</p><p> </p><p>“Steven, I want you. I’ve never felt like this.”</p><p> </p><p>There it is, the dark wicked high I want so badly, <em> she wants me. </em> It crashes over my body like a wave hitting the shore in a violent storm. I am on the darkest and sweetest drug, I am addicted to Jackie. </p><p> </p><p>She wants me, and that is a rush I’m not willing to give up.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>